The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup apparatus control method, and a program.
In recent years, image pickup apparatuses including a small projector have been proposed. Since such an image pickup apparatus can project from a projector content acquired by image capturing, many users can view the content with no display apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-252602).
In such an image pickup apparatus, an operation of switching between operation modes including a subject image capturing mode and a content reproduction mode is performed.